Pointed Ears
by SnogginGodess
Summary: A girl who has lived in Rohan all her life has never seen an elf, and has been told by her mother how they are horrific creatures. But, at Helm's Deep, she meets one, and is pleasantly surprised. I can't write summaries. :P
1. Leaving

(My first L.O.T.R fic! Yaaaaaay!)  
  
((I own nothing...but I really wish I owned Legolas. *drools*)  
  
Elves are irresistable. My mother warned me at a young age. Stay away from them. Don't talk to them. Don't LOOK at them. Don't think about them. They've horrible pointed ears, she told me. Look out for the pointed ears. I pretty much grew up envisioning elves as horrid, ugly creature, comparable to orcs. Immortals, who would lure unsuspecting people in with their evil powers, and then kill them. I would lie in bed at night, images of horrible creatures running through my mind. Needless to say, when I actually met one, I was pleasantly surprised.  
  
I lived in Rohan all my life. We had Orc problems, so naturally, I wasn't horrible with a sword. My brother, Eleoneid, was the only sibling I had. He was two years older than me, at eighteen. My father had died many years ago, when I was about four. I remember very little about him, except that he had reddish-brown hair, and smelled like tobacco. I remember he would be gone for long periods of time, and return, looking weary. Once, he brought back a pretty silver necklace for me. He had one for Mother, too.   
  
I remember sitting on his lap, and saying, "Da, where'd you get my necklace?"  
  
He laughed, and kissed my forehead. I remember wrinkling my nose as his beard scratched against my forehead. "From the elves," he said. I remember him saying this, but I do not remember what his voice sounded like.  
  
"The elves?" I asked, and I believe he nodded. Later that night, Mother told me she would hold on to my necklace, because a present from elves is not a good thing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I first met an elf after the wizard, Gandalf, cured our king. Rohan had fallen upon hard times, with our king "indisposed", as they told the citizens. When we recieved the news that good King Theoden was well, a celebration was planned. There was to be a banquet, mother told us. My brother was permitted to adorn one of Father's old tunics, and she slipped at little wooden box into my hand.  
  
"Mother, what is this?" I asked her, puzzled.  
  
She smiled thinly. "It is...it is yours now," her voice quavered.  
  
"Mother, do not cry. It is a time to celebrate," I told her, gently. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "What is wrong?" I asked.  
  
"There is no banquet," she said. "There is only death in your future, if you do not obey." I looked at her, startled. She lovingly brushed an auburn curl off of my forehead. "The king has announced that we are to move to Helm's Deep."   
  
I sat down in a chair, feeling quite faint. "Why did you say there was to be celebrating? Why lie to us, Mother?"  
  
She knelt down beside me, wearliy. "I was going to send you and Eleoneid out, lighthearted. I know it is wrong to lie, but at the time, it seemed it would be what was best for you. It would be easier than heartfelt goodbyes."  
  
"Goodbyes?" I asked, standing up. "Whatever do you mean by "goodbyes"?" My heart was hammering in my chest, tears falling from my azure eyes.  
  
"Lastia, my child. My daughter," she smiled tenderly. "I mean not to come."  
  
"Not to come?" I gasped. "Mother, you cannot stay here! I will not leave if you do not!" I stamped my foot, to show my determination, but she only laughed.  
  
"Lastia, I have lived in Rohan all my life. I have survived many an orc attack. I will be fine on my own." She kissed my forehead, and wiped a tear from my eye.  
  
"I cannot go alone," I cried.  
  
"You have your brother," she said, smiling. "Now go on."  
  
I shook my head feverently. "Not without you."  
  
"You are headstrong like your father was," she said approvingly. "I have arranged for you to ride with Lady Eowyn and Lord Aragorn. Now, one more kiss goodbye."  
  
I stood perfectly still. "Lastia, come here, daughter," she said, smiling still. I looked deep into her deep blue eyes, the same color as mine. I could see fear, but also determination.  
  
"Why, mama?" I asked, my voice small. "You are afraid, I can see it."  
  
Tears fell freely from her eyes, now. "Your father is buried here, in Rohan," her voice trembled. "If I am to die, it will be here. But you are to go on, to Helm's Deep. Don't worry about me. Aunt Alicia and Mrs. Tolbert are staying, too. Many are. But you are not."  
  
"Mother, this is folly," I whispered. "You are crazy as a fox," I said, smiling slightly. She did, too. "But, I do not doubt you are strong. When I return to Rohan, I expect you to be here, waiting for me, and Eleoneid."  
  
She kissed me on both cheeks. "Bring your brother to me," she whispered.  
  
"Eleoneid," I called to him, "Mother wants you."  
  
"You've been crying," he said, putting a fraternal arm around me. "Why?"  
  
"Mother will tell you," my voice sounded afraid. I knew I had to be brave, and I sat down on Eleoneid's bed. He walked out of the room. I realized I was still carrying the small wooden box. I slowly opened it.  
  
It was my necklace from father. Silver, and beautifully crafted, with a crystal flower. There was also a paper envelope with "Lastia" written on it, in mother's loopy scrawl. I placed it in the bodice of my dress, to read at another time. I could hear Eleoneid speaking very loudly, and I caught words like "foolish" and "death for certain".  
  
I snuck out of his room, and into my bedroom. I pulled off my royal blue skirt, and adorned a simple, brown dress that would be easy to walk in. I transfered the note to my pocket, and fastened the necklace around my neck. I could hear no more talking, and Eleonied stomped out to where his horse was tethered.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Shall I answer, Mother?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.  
  
"Yes, it is undoubtedly Lord Aragorn, or Lady Eowyn," she said, eyes on the floor. I walked across the room, and swung open the door. A man stood there. He was tall, with long blond hair. I had never seen a man wear his hair in that style.  
  
"Good day, Lord Aragorn," I said, curtsying clumsily.  
  
The man smiled. "I'm not Lord Aragorn. Aragorn is out, making sure all the other civilians are ready to leave. I'm one of his companions. My name is Legolas."  
  
"That is an interesting name, Master Legolas," I said. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Mirkwood," he said, smiling. I knew not where Mirkwood was, so I nodded politely. He looked at the sun, dipping lower in the sky. "Well, we should be leaving now."  
  
"Mother," I called to her. "Goodbye."  
  
She did not respond. I turned to the man in front of me. "I am ready," I said. I followed him outside. There was a large white horse waiting there. "Where is my brother?" I asked.  
  
"He is riding ahead, with Eomer," he answered, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was then I saw that he had pointed ears.  
  
(You like? Please review. Thank ye, kindly. Kiss kiss! :-*) 


	2. On Horseback

"You're an elf," I said, in awe. As soon as those damned words escaped my lips, I bit my tongue. Of course he was an elf! Did I really have to state that for all to hear? I looked around. The elf and I were practically alone.   
  
He gave me a small smile. "Yes, m'lady," he said, slowly, as though explaining something to a child.   
  
I bit my lip. "My apologies for being so rude."  
  
He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for." We walked in silence for a few minutes, when he cleared his throat. "Lady," he began, but I interrupted him.  
  
"Lastia," I told him. "Please, sir, call me Lastia."  
  
He smiled at me. "I will call you by your name if you no longer refer to me as 'sir'. My name, Lastia, is Legolas." We walked on, while I contemplated this. Call a man I hardly knew by his first name?   
  
"Very well Legolas," I said, blushing slightly. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was wondering, Lastia, if you were getting tired. You've been walking quite some time, and I have a horse. You know how to ride, don't you?"  
  
"Or course," I said. "But, I won't take your horse. You ride him. We'll be setting up camp for the night soon, I pressume."  
  
He shook his head, blonde hair whipping around. "I'm afraid we've got quite a way to go. You look tired. Come on, mount up," he commanded. He stopped walking, and placed a gentle hand on the horse that had been trotting beside us.   
  
"If I keep walking, I'll stay awake. If I sit on your horse, I fear I'll fall asleep, fall off, and break every bone in my body."  
  
He laughed. "You need some rest."  
  
"I need to walk, lest I fall off and hurt myself." I met his gaze with a stubborn glare. The corners of his mouth slowly curved into a grin.   
  
"Stubborn," he said. "But so am I. Hurry up, we're falling behind." I began to walk, but I yawned widely. "Lastia," he said, lightly touching my arm. "If I ride with you, and make sure you do not fall, will you get on the horse?"  
  
"You expect me to trust you?" I asked him. "Sir, I mean, Legolas, I hardly know you!"  
  
"I haven't mislead you yet, have I?" he asked, while swinging a leg over the horse.  
  
"That horse can't carry both of us," I said, though I was very tired.  
  
"He can," he said, offering me a hand.   
  
I stared at him long and hard. He stared back. His blue eyes were friendly, and looked amused. "All right," I said taking his hand. "Just so I can rest for a while."   
  
The horse walked on. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, when I heard Legolas's voice.  
  
"Your necklace is beautiful," he told me, his voice low.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured sleepily.  
  
"I did not know if you were still awake," he said. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No," I said softly. "It is too cold to sleep."  
  
I could feel him moving behind me, and I wondered briefly what mother would say about me being so close to a man, one I hardly knew. I felt something warm on my shoulders. It was his cloak.   
  
"There, the cold doesn't bother me," he said, kindly. "Sleep, Lastia."  
  
"My necklace," I said, voice heavy with fatigue. "It is from the elves."  
  
"I know," he told me, before I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I could feel him wrap a protective arm around me, so I would not fall.  
  
(Sorry, this is kind of short, but inspiration comes and goes. :P) 


End file.
